Profound Solitude
by 15 Days Past Death
Summary: Maka knows she loves Soul. Kid knows she loves Soul. Everyone knows she loves Soul. Except for Soul. How will the gang help her? SoulxMaka.
1. Chapter 1

**Profound Solitude**

**This is my first SoMa two-shot. I hope you guys like it!**

**Summary: Maka knows she loves Soul. Kid knows she loves Soul. Everyone knows she loves Soul. Except for Soul. How will the gang help her? SoulxMaka.**

**Disclaimer: I don't have rights to Soul Eater.**

* * *

Maka's POV

I frowned as I watched him flirt with some girl again. _'Men.'_ I thought in disgust.

I shook my head and turned around to go to the library.

I sighed in contempt. _'Who the hell cares what Soul does? I don't! I couldn't care less!'_

I pushed opened the door of the library, a burst of cool wind blowing my hair.

The librarian smiled at me. "Good evening miss Maka."

I smiled back. "Good evening." I kept the fake smile plastered for a while longer before I found a corner at the library, behind some bookshelf. I planted my book on the ground and grabbed a random but interesting looking book.

_'Who am I kidding? I care about Soul! More than I actually should!'_ I rubbed my eyes._ 'Shit, I shouldn't cry in a public place.'_ But, my tears didn't agree with me so I gave up._ 'He's my weapon. It isn't right. We'll end up like my mama and papa. I really don't want that.'_

"Maka? What are you doing there?"

I looked up, my vision blurred with the tears I'm trying to hold in. "Kid?"

He looked alarmed as he kneeled in front of me. "What's wrong? Is it the asymmetry of the library?"

I shook my head.

"Did you fail a test?"

I shook my head again.

"Is it Soul?"

I didn't do anything this time. I hoped he didn't know.

"It's Soul." He straightened up, fixing his shirt. "What did the idiot do this time?"

I rubbed the tears from my eyes. "Nothing. I'm just being silly."

Kid looked at me through slit eyes. "What did he do? You wouldn't be crying over silly things."

I frowned. "Fine. I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to tell anyone."

He crossed an x over his heart. "Meister promise." **(A/N: I credit Toys-over-Boys for 'meister promise' in Not A Love Song.)**

"He made me love him."

Kid paused, analyzing the situation. Finally, he sighed. "I know."

I raised an eyebrow. "You know?"

"Only someone as stupid as Black Star wouldn't notice. Just put 2 and 2 together Maka."

"You didn't tell anyone else did you?"

He shook his head. "No. They already knew it too."

"They?" I asked, wondering who they were.

"YAHOO!"

"Black Star!"

"Get down from there you idiot!"

"HAHAHA~! HE FELL~! HE FELL~!"

"He fell! I don't know how to deal with this!"

"You're such a wuss!"

The gang was bickering (very loudly I might add) as they walked up to us.

Liz smirked, something I was totally suspecting. "So, you confess?"

"Confess what?" I asked, playing dumb.

"Confess you like Soul of course, what else?" She said simply.

I frowned. "How long were you guys here?"

"WE FOLLOWED YOU HERE! OW!" Black Star rubbed the back of his head with a frown. Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki gave him an annoyed look.

"Oh,Shinigami-sama." I slid back down to the ground, looking horrified. _'THEY JUST SAW ME CRY!'_

"Don't worry Maka-chan. We won't tell anyone. Even Black Star won't."

Black Star nodded with a winning smile. "YEAH! A BIG STAR LIKE ME CAN KEEP SECRETS!"

Liz scoffed. "Yeah. Only because you want the spotlight to stay on you."

"HEY! THE SPOTLIGHT DESERVES TO BE ON ME!"

I smiled. "Thanks guys."

They smiled back and as a union replied, "No problem."

* * *

I hugged my knees to my chest and sighed.

It's been a week since I confessed my feelings.

It's been a week since I talked to someone.

It's been a week since Soul started dating that girl.

"Maka, nya! Get out of your bed, nya!" Blair knocked on the door. Apparently, she also knew of my crush on Soul.

"Go away Blair!"

"You can't be alone for so long! It's not healthy for you!"

"It's called thinking!"

"You think too much! Just tell him you love him already!"

I let the tears slip as she said that. "All I want is for one guy to prove to me that they're not all the same!" I yelled back at her.

"They aren't all the same..." She said quietly.

"Then prove it, prove it to me..." I sobbed. "I just-I want the pain to go away."

"There are many ways to do that..."

"Then tell me a way."

She paused. "I can't. Kid's going to be angry."

I shook my head. I didn't care any more. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT KID! JUST TELL ME!"

I heard her sigh. "I'll just leave to let you figure things out yourself."

I heard her footsteps and a door click shut. I rubbed my eyes, wiping away my tears. My foot hit the cold tile and I walked out of my bedroom, into the kitchen.

_'Fine. If she won't tell me, then I'll just find the way.'_

"I just want the pain to go away." I whispered to myself as I took a look at the sharp object.

"Ungh!" I gritted my teeth and let tears roll off my cheek while I pressed the knife onto my flesh, drawing blood.

"AH!" It dug deeper and deeper into my flesh. My head was getting woozy and I felt like I was going to faint any second.

Deeper and deeper...

"Hey, Maka! I'm home! MAKA!"

I gave a faint smile before it turned black.

* * *

_"Hurry up Soul!" I yelled as I ran out the apartment._

_"Yeah,yeah. I'm coming woman." He hurried behind me and got on the bike with me._

_We zoomed the streets. I was enjoying the wind that blew through my hair._

_"Maka, we're here. You can let go of me now."_

_I blinked and gave a sheepish smile. "Er... Sorry..." I let go of him and got off the bike._

_We walked into the market together; he grabbed a basket and went the other way. "I'll get veggies." He said._

_I nodded. "I'll get dinner."_

_We went our separate ways, before I bumped into an old lady._

_"Oh, sorry." I smiled kindly at her, helping pick up her groceries (8 items or less isle, she had 8 items)._

_She shook her head. "It's alright sweetie."_

**_Everyday everyone asks me," Are you two going out?"_**

**_And you don't know how painful it is to reply, "No. We're just friends."_**

_The same thing happened today. "Is that your boyfriend?" She pointed to my white-haired partner, picking up an apple and tossing it in the basket (he doesn't know the difference between vegetables and fruits)._

_I shook my head with a fake smile. "Oh, no ma'am. We're just friends."_

_She gave me a long look, before finally sighing. "The boy is an idiot."_

_I raised an eyebrow. '_How rude...'_ "Excuse me?"_

_She put a hand on my shoulder and gave a sympathetic smile. "If he doesn't realize soon, someone might take you." Her hand fell from my shoulder and I watched her walk away._

'What was that? I felt like she looked through my soul...'

_I sighed, trying to analyze her words. "If he doesn't realize soon, someone might take me..." I whispered to myself. "Psh. Like he'll ever realize."_

**_I heard it's much easier to turn friendship into love than to turn love into friendship._**

**_But I couldn't even do the first._**

* * *

3rd Person POV

"Why don't we just tell him?"

"Because he might freak out."

"In addition, he'll blame everything on himself. He'll be a mess, an even more asymmetrical mess than he already is."

"LET'S WAKE MAKA UP AND ASK HER IF SHE'LL DO IT! THE ALMIGHTY BLACK STAR WILLS IT!"

"I support you all the way Black Star, but Maka-chan has enough problems. We haven't even seen her since last week."

"I-I missed M-Maka..."

"Pft. I'm happy you stopped hanging with her for a while. She's way ugly."

"HEY! MAKA'S OUR FRIEND! I'LL BREAK YOUR NECK IF YOU SAY THAT AGAIN!"

"Now, now Patty. If you break Ragnarok's neck, you might hurt Chrona. You won't want that, now do you?" A hint of smugness in the voice.

"I WOULDN'T! CHRONA IS THE BEST GUY I KNOW! HEHEH!"

"Thank you Patty, I feel much better." Grumbled another voice.

"HEHEH! SORRY KID!"

"Hmm... Seems little miss Maka is awake." A monotonous voice said.

White light blinded Maka's vision. She blinked a couple of times before she could make out the blurry objects.

"Where am I?" She asked, licking her dry lips.

Kid narrowed his eyes. "You worried us sick Maka. It was stupid of you to make that decision."

Her eyes widened, remembering what she did. "How long was I here?"

"3 days." He answered dryly. "You could've died."

Tsubaki tugged his shirt. "Calm down Kid."

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! SHE HAS A CUT ON HER LEFT BUT NOT HER RIGHT! IT'S ASYMMETRICAL!" Kid tugged his hair, dropping his knees to the ground. "SHE WAS SO SYMMETRICAL!"

Liz sighed and gave Maka a sad smile. "It took us a lot of time to get Soul out of this room."

Maka looked around. "Where is he now?"

"With his girlfriend. But let's not-"

"Should I leave?" Maka asked suddenly.

Kid stopped. "What?"

"Should I leave?" She repeated. "I don't think I'm really wanted here."

Stein looked at her firmly. "Don't say that Albarn. You're my best student."

"I don't think school is important any more." She sighed. "I... I miss mama."

Stein gave a long sigh before laying his chin on the head of his chair. "It's your life. You get to choose." He turned and rolled out the door. "If you do go, tell your mom I said hi. Also, send me postcards."

Liz looked darkly after the professor. "I can't believe he'll let you go." Then she turned to Maka. "I can't believe you want to go! What the hell? What about your dad? What about Lord Death? What about Soul?"

She sighed. "I've always hated my dad, Lord Death would turn out saying whatever Stein said, and Soul..." She looked away from Liz. "He'll find another partner soon. I mean, he found another girl right?"

Liz shook her head. "What about us?" She asked quietly. "We're your friends. We won't forget you."

"If you go, I go."

Everyone turned to Black Star.

Maka sighed. "Black Star. I-"

"NO! MAKA LISTEN! YOU'RE MY FOLLOWER! AND MY FRIEND! I CAN'T LOSE YOU SO EASILY!" He yelled, on the verge of tears.

Tsubaki smiled, looking at her miester. "I'll go too."

"Me too." Kid nodded.

"If Kid goes, I go. And, where ever I go Patty goes." Liz smirked.

"I-I'd go too b-but I l-live here." Chrona smiled.

Maka smiled. "Fine. But-"

"You'll tell Soul on you're own." Kid pointed at her.

Maka nodded. "I will."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I'm back from the dead!**

**Woah. A lot of you guys liked my story.**

**Thank you:**

** .Me : For adding this to your favorite stories list1**

**xXxDJxXx: For adding this to your story alert!**

**kitaeru: For adding this to your story alert!**

**A Fishy In The Sea: Thank you! Glad you like it! Thanks for adding this to your story alert and favorite story list!**

**haruhinozuka: For adding this to your story alert and favorite stories list! Well, I would like to hope that you will like this chapter. Thanks for the review!**

**koneko81992: For adding this to your favorite story list! I'm happy you like it even if it was sad!**

**Kaoru97: For adding this to your favorite story list! Don't cry! Blue skies! LOL. Thanks for the review, glad you like this story!**

**shadowmistx98: I'm glad you like this story! I'm a fan of your stories! Thanks for adding this to your favorite story list!**

**Krusters: For adding this to your story alert!**

**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail: For adding this to your favorite stories list and your story alert! It's coming out now.**

**DragonScale: I'm updating, I'm updating.**

**alykagamine: -_- Really? Fine! I fixed EVERYTHING! Sheesh. Grammar Nazi.**

**Okay, Let's get this started!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater!**

* * *

5 days.

After 5 days they let me out of the infirmary.

In those 3 days, Soul brought his girlfriend when he visited.

In those 2 days, Stein didn't let her back because she increased the pain...

In those 4 days, Stein told me to tell Soul how I feel about her.

In those 5 days, the rest of the gang had packed.

In those 5 days, I got to talk to mama.

In those 5 days, I've been rethinking my decision.

"But I won't go back. Not when I already... Finished... Ugh! Just, stay down already!" Maka yelled at her uncooperative suitcase. "Finished packing!" She beamed, putting the suitcase under her bed so no one would find it.

"No one will find out. The gang promised and I won't make it obvious to Soul." She looked at her cleaned out room. "Soul won't come to my room anyways, why am I worrying?"

She closed the door of her room. "SOUL! THE GIRLS AND I ARE GOING SHOPPING!"

"BE GOOD!" He yelled back. "I TOLD THEM TO CHECK YOU FOR SHARP OBJECTS!"

"Of course." Maka muttered to herself. "OKAY! I'M OFF!"

* * *

Soul's POV

"Hm... Maka wouldn't mind if I took her science textbook." I smiled to myself, opening my meister's room.

"Now, where would she put it?" I looked at her desk. "Empty?" I opened a drawer. "Empty too? What the fuck?" I opened every drawer in the room and the closet. "Why the hell is it empty here?" I growled. _'Robbery maybe? No. It can't. I would've noticed.'_

Reaching under her bed, I hoped something was there. I smiled with pure bliss. "Finally! Something I-"

Depression washed over me like a fucking tide wave.

"What the fuck Maka?" I whispered to myself.

In my hands I held Maka's passport and a plane ticket to Germany.

_'Uncool.'_

* * *

Maka's POV

"Okay! See you tomorrow! Bye guys!" I waved good-bye at them.

I hummed happily as I climb the stairs to my apartment I shared with Soul.

I had helped the gang pack, telling them I'd just leave Soul without a word. Maybe a note, but without saying it face-to-face.

After opening the door and stepping inside, I found Soul sitting on the couch watching TV.

"I'm home!"

Soul looked up and turned the TV on. "I have to talk to you."

"How about tomorrow?"

"I need to talk to you now."

Not waiting for a reply, he grabbed me wrist and dragged me into his room. Once inside, he slammed the door shut.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Huh?" I was confused. More than confused actually.

"This!"

My eyes widened. In his hands, were my passport and the plane ticket.

I quickly snatched it away. "I'm going to visit my mom." That was the easiest lie I could think of.

"Liar. I called her."

"You called her?"

My weapon nodded. "The whole gang's going? And you didn't bother to tell me? Why the fuck would you leave?"

"Why the fuck do you want me to stay?"

Soul looked at me with wide eyes. Never have I, Maka Albarn, dropped the f bomb.

After hiding the fact that I actually cried from Soul, I'd been sick of it. So there I was, crying in front of the love of my life.

"You have another girl to keep you company! For all I know, you're planning on having another partner!"

"Is that what you're worried about? Maka, you know you're the only partner for me!"

"No I'm not! Just answer the damn question!"

"I won't answer the fucking stupid question! It should be obvious to you!"

"JUST TELL ME A REASON I SHOULD STAY!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

I stopped, still crying. "What?"

"I said I love you, idiot! Is that so hard to believe? I love it when you Maka Chop me! I love it when you cook my food! I love it when you try to snatch the remote from me! I love it when you think I'm still sleeping and you sing in the shower! I love the way you look in the Black Room!" Soul stopped and gave Maka a sincere, sad smile. "But most of all, I love hearing you say my name."

My legs gave out and I collapsed. "You're the idiot!" I yelled to the ground. "You always call me tiny tits!"

"I didn't say I hated the size of your breast. If you think I'm that shallow, you better get this through your thick skull bookworm." Kneeling down, he poked my head. "I love you no matter what."

"But you have a girlfriend."

"I used to have a girlfriend. I put up with her clinging until she made me snap." He took my hands and helped me up.

I gave a questioning look.

"She insulted you. She called you weak. 'She's just a stupid bookworm. A nerd!' She said. I don't know, I just snapped at that moment. Then, she suggested we break up and I continue to love you secretly. She meant it as a joke, but I didn't." He cupped my cheek. "Maka, you baka, I love you and always will."

He then pressed his lips to mine in a passionate yet chaste kiss.

When he pulled away, he rested his forehead on mine. "You may be a nerd, but you're not smart."

I could feel my cheeks getting warm. "Shut up Soul. I'm not the one failing Stein's class."

He gave a chuckle to that, I knew what he was thinking.

Burying my nose in his shirt I said, "I love you too."

Soul smirked. "Good."

Maybe I wasn't smart.

But I knew from that day on, I would never again be in profound solitude.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Okay, until next time!**

**-That Person**


End file.
